WAR (Saat Dunia menghadapi kehancuranya)
by moully jung
Summary: Saat ramalan kehancuran bumi oleh 12 mahluk mistis pemilik 12 kekuatan mulai tertuliskan, seorang anak poseidon memilih menantang Zeus dan menyelamatkan bumi dari kehancuran, atau dirinya dan kesebelas mahluk mistis lainya akan dimusnahkan. Cerita ini adalah fanfiction dari exo. Dibuat hanya untuk hiburan tampa maksud tertentu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Trouble Maker

Berawal dari ramalan tentang kehancuran bumi yang disebabkan oleh 12 keturunan makhluk mistis. Suho anak " _Poseidon",_ Dewa Laut, yang juga merupakan keturunan dari salah satu makhluk mistis tersebut, di utus untuk memusnahkan mereka dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri.

Suho yang tak percaya pada ramalan _para dewa,_ menantang Zeus. Ia bertekad untuk merubah ramalan tersebut. Daripada melihat kehancuran bumi atau matinya ia, Suho pun turun ke bumi untuk mencari 11 keturunan lainnya agar tak menghancurkan bumi sekaligus menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Petualangan Suho pun dimulai...

Layaknya pelukan ibu yang hangat dan menenangkan. Hutan memiliki kehangatan yang menenangkan, sekaligus mengerikan dimana bisa saja terdapat banya makhluk lain yang tak kita sadari. Termasuk hutan pinus misterius yang memiliki keindahan luar biasa, hanya saja karena kemisteriusan dan aura mistis penduduk setempat memilih untuk menjauhinya. Hanya dengan satu jetikan jari Suho sampai di tempat itu.

 _Tring..._

"Hoaaa... Ini tempat yang sangat indah... Jodda..."

Suho menarik nafas panjang, menghirup udara segar yang tak dapat dihirupnya sebebas dan semenyenangkan ini. ia berbalik, memutar badan, mengamati dan merasakan bahwa dirinya hidup dan akan tetap hidup...

Seorang anak kecil yang entah datang dari mena berlari kearahnya. Matanya biru bening, rambut pirangnya yang tertiup angin, ditambah tubuhnya yang bersinar terkena cahaya manahari membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat. Suho terpana. Tanpa sadar Suho merentangkan tangan. Seperti ayah yang sedang bermain bersama sang anak, Suho menunggu anak itu berlari kepelukannya

Sayangnya...

 _Roooaaarrrr..._

 _Hwussss..._

 _Prang..._

Khayalan Suho pecah, hancur berkeping-keping sesaat setelah malaikatnya menyemburkan api tepat ke tubuh Suho. Kaget, sontak tubuhnya bergulingan di tanah, berusaha memadamkan api. Anak tadi terdiam memperhatikan dan menggelengkan kepala mengikuti gerak tubuh Suho.

"Kris hyung... _Mwohae_?"

Dibalik puggung Kris ada seorang anak lelaki yang lebih kecil. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Suho, lalu dengan santai sambil menggoyangkan ekornya berjalan mendekat. Senyum iblis nampak jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Tanpa aba-aba ia meniupkan angin yang cukup kencang hingga membuat api berkobar lebih besar.

 _Fuhh... Pukk..._

Ia menarik nafas kecil, dan menepuk dadanya bangga. Sedang hyung disebelahnya terpana menatap kobaran api.

"Sehun~ah..."

"Gwaenchanha hyung, Ini akan jadi makan siang kita hari ini! hahaha" kata anak kecil itu polos.

"..."

Belum jua padam, api ditubuh Suho membeku, menjadi es.

"Apa kau gila. Mwoya? Nugu-ya ige?"

Seorang lelaki tampan memukul kepala kedua adiknya. Mungkin usianya sekitar 12 tahun, lebih tua dari kedua bocah tadi. Telinganya yang dibalut bulu putih terang membuatnya tampak elegan namun sorot mata yang lembut menyiratkan kehangatannya.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya hyung..." Kris protes memungkiri kesalahannya.

"Benar, hyung. Aku sedang membuat makan siang untuk kita, kenapa kau bekukan? Huh...?" Dengan arogannya Sehun memalingkan muka, bocah lima tahunan itu memajukan bibir membentuk letter O, lalu angkuh menyilangkan tangan di dada, sebal.

"Hya, apa kalian tahu bagaimana jadinya bila manusia ini adalah penduduk setempat?" Teriak Xiumin.

" _Manusia? Siapa? Aku?"_

Suho yang masih beku ahirnya sadar bahwa ia adalah dewa tentu saja untuk memadamkan api atau keluar dari es tipis ini tak harus membuatnya bergulingan menjadi tontonan. Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah fakta bahwa mereka menyamakannya dengan para manusia.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa salah bila memakan satu diantara mereka saat spesiesnya masih banyak? Sedang kita sudah kehilangan semuanya dan butuh makan? Dia hanya manusia hyung, aku hanya ingin membalas dendam keluarga kita yang di bun... hiks"

Sehun menghentikan ucapannya, menggigit bibir menahan tangis. Telinganya turun kebawah, sedang ekornya melingkari tubuh. Sehun merasa bersalah sekaligus sedih. Ia tahu benar hyungnya teramat sensitif akan kejadian tersebut. Bahkan ia sendiri bersedih.

Daun telinga Xiumin naik turun, tangannya mengepal, menahan emosi.

Bukan, bukan kejadian masa lalu yang di sesalinya, tapi masa depan yang akan di hadapi bila para penduduk terutama para penjajah mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Cukup sudah ia kehilangan keluarga akibat perang antarmanusia, Meski tak terikat darah dengan Kris maupun Sehun, baginya mereka adalah masa depan yang harus di lindunginya. Begitupula manusia itu. Ia pasti punya keluarga yang harus dilindungi atau ingin melindunginya.

 _Crek..._

 _Brukkk..._

Kris terjatuh memecah keheningan.

"Hyung!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke belakang Xiumin.

 _prakk.. Prang.._

Es milik Xiumin pecah.

"Hahahahaha... Apa kalian sudah selesai bicara bocah."

Suho sudah lelah mendengar percakapan mereka. Tangannya saling mengepal membuat suara retakkan yang menyeramkan.

Layaknya tiga saudara yang sedang di hukum ibunya karena nakal. Mereka duduk simpul dengan kedua tangan ke atas. Ocehan Suho yang tak habisnya membuat Sehun kesal dan kabur. Beda dengan Kris yang terpana. Terutama saat Suho menyatakan dirinya sebagai Dewa, lalu menunjukkan kekuatan airnya.

Dua bulan sudah Suho tinggal bersama mereka. Meski awalnya sulit mendekati Sehun yang arogan dan keras kepala, perhatian Suho nyatanya mampu meluluhkan srigala muda itu.

Usia yang masih amat muda membuat mereka sulit mengontrol kekuatan. Hingga Suho mulai melatih mereka, agar tidak terlalu menunjukkan kekuatan maupun wujud aslinya setidaknya untuk dapat berbaur bersama penduduk yang mulai mengisi lahan kosong tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Suho harus mendidik Sehun untuk menyembunyikan telinga juga ekor yang selalu bergoyang kesana kemari seperti anak anjing, belum lagi bila sudah bermain bersama Kris ia akan berlari dengan kaki serta tangannya. Atau mengajarkan Kris dan Xiumin untuk menggunakan kekuatan hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja.

"Hyunggggg... Aku dapat teman baru, dan mereka tidak takut padaku!"

Sehun semangat bercerita pada Kris dan Xiumin. Kedua hyungnya hanya tersenyum, menahan tawa sebenarnya. Sehun yang sudah kehilangan keluarga diusia 3 tahun dan selama ini di jauhi oleh penduduk karena dianggap sebagai siluman, kini jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan telinga dan ekornya yang terus bergerak kesana kemari.

 _Tuing... Tuing..._

Suho menyentuh ujung telinga Sehun dan sedikit menariknya.

" _pfft..."_ KrisdanXiumin menahan tawa.

"Akh.. Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"Bodoh? Hya... sepertinya dua bulan terakhir aku terlalu memanjakanmu, jadi kau bersikap tidak sopan... ttarawa..."

Suho menyeret Sehun, membawanya kebelakang rumah. Meninggalkan hyungnya yang akhirnya dapat tertawa lepas.

Sesampainya di belakang rumah Suho duduk di atas batang pohon yang sudah ditebang hingga hanya tersisa sedikit sebelum sampai ujung pangkal akar. Sekarang mereka bertatapan.

"Sehun~ah, apa kau senang punya teman manusia?" Tanya Suho sambil menepuk bahu mungil Sehun.

"Tentu saja, mereka bahkan membiarkanku mengendarai sepedanya."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau berjanji padaku satu hal? Anggaplah ini janji antar lelaki, dan lelaki harus menepati janjinya, kan?"

"janji? Kenapa aku harus berjanji padamu?"

"Karena sekarang kau adalah adikku, dan aku ingin menjagamu serta hyung-hyungmu. Mereka juga sudah berjanji padaku. Kali ini giliran kau."

 _Glup.._

Sehun menelan ludah. Janji macam apa yang harus diucapkannya?

"Baiklah, janji seperti apa yang bahkan hyungku turuti?" Selidiknya.

"Haha... Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak lupa bahwa kau bahagia dapat berbaur dengan manusia.! Bagaimana? Simple kan?"

"Hah? Hanya itu? Ceh... aku kira apa -_-"

"Kau bisa menepati janji kan? Bukankah Sehun adalah anak yang baik? Berjanjilah padaku sekarang juga!"

"Heun... geurae.. aku berjanji. Dan seorang werewolf akan selalu menepati janjinya."

"Haha... Jalhaesseo.." Suho mengusap kepala Sehun yang membuat tangannya di gigit.

"Ssseeehhh... Apa Sehun tipe tsundere? Haha... gwiyeowo..." Gumam Suho sambil menatap punggung kecil Sehun.

Suho sudah berhasil membuat ketiga keturunan makhluk mistis bahagia hidup berdampingan bersama manusia. Tinggal mennungu waktu yang tepat menjelaskan masalah rumit ini pada mereka sehingga rencana penaklukan _the trouble maker_ bisa dimulai.

Waktu terus berlalu, hari berganti ke bulan-bulan yang berkumpul menjadi tahun-tahun yang membentuk jalinan waktu tak terhingga. Satu abad sudah mereka bersama, kehidupan dan peradaban semakin maju. Begitupula dengan Suho, Xiumin, Kris dan Sehun. Kehidupan mereka berubah mengikuti perkembangan jaman. Hidup hampir lebih dari seabat membuat mereka terus bepindah rumah, lingkungan juga sekolah.

Sehun yang selalu merasa tak cukup akan kesenangan terus memulai sekolah dari tahun ketahun di tempat berbeda. Mencari teman yang bisa dipercayanya untuk sekadar melepas topeng manusianya. Sayang ia tak kunjung menemukan manusia tersebut.

Xiumin fokus pada pekerjaannya dengan jual beli saham, sedang Kris memilih membantu hyung favoritnya mengurus rumah selama dia bekerja di rumah sakit. Kris akan membuat tamannya menjadi lahan untuk berkebun ria atau sekadar mendengarkan keluh hyungnya tentang segala pasien yang di temui.

Namun mereka masih tetap sama, Sehun yang polos dan arogan, Xiumin dengan jokes kolotnya atau Kris si pembuat onar yang cool, serta Suho yang menjadi orangtua tempat mereka mengadu. Semua sama, hanya waktu saja yang berlalu mendekatkan pada ramalan terdahulu.

Akhirnya, hari ini. Setelah penantian panjang, salah satu makhluk mistis yang akan menghancurkan bumi mulai menunjukkan gerakkannya. Suho harus membuka rahasia perjalan panjang ini agar dapat menjalankan rencana.

Di meja putih panjang, dengan 12 kursi coklat yang mengelilinginya, rahasia itu akan terbongkar. Sekali lagi setelah sarapan pagi yang ramai, Suho memulai pembicaraan.

"yedeul~ah... Sebelum kita beraktivitas seperti biasa, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pncarian Pertama

Waktu masih menunjukan jam 5 pagi, bahkan matahari masih enggan menampakan dirinya. Tapi dua pemuda di rumah ini sudah disibukan dengan pekerjaanya masing-masing. Di area dapur seorang pemuda berambut hitam terlihat sibuk memotong sayuran yang akan dia buat menjadi sarapan pagi ini, sedangkan di sampingnya piring-piring berterbangan seolah membersihkan diri mereka sediri dengan aliran air yang entah mengapa mengikuti pergerakan piring-piring tersebut. Sedangkan di ruangnan lain seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang asik membersihkan ruangan.

"Kris, aku sudah selesai membuat sarapan, bisa kau bangunkan xiumin dan sehun untuk sarapan ?" teriak Suho dari dapur yang langsung di tanggapi dengan patuh oleh Kris.

"Baiklah Hyung" kata Kris sebari berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar xiumin dan sehun yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya bersih-bersih tadi, tepat di depan pintu, dia mengambil kuda kuda dan menarik napas dalam dalam bersiap untuk berterika sekencang yang bisa dia lakukan.

" Yah, kangaji~ah, il-eona ..!, mau sarapan tidak, hyung sudah membuat sarapan, atau aku habiskan jatah kalian..!" kemudian berbalik melanjutkan pekerjanya yang tertunda dengan ekpresi datarnya.

Sementara itu didalam kamar dua mahluk setengah serigala terlihat gelisah karena tidurnya yang terganggu. Salah satu dari mereka sudah terduduk, tanganya yang tidak berubah menjadi serigala mengosok gosok matanya, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya di ruangan tersebut, sementara telinga serigalanya masih terlipat ke samping pertanda dia sebenarnya masih ngantuk. Sedangkan yang lainya lebih memilih untuk melajutkan tidurnya dengan membuat kehangatan dari bulu-bulu lebat di ekornya yang dia lingkarkan di samping badannya.

"hyung, il-eona, kris hyung benar-benar akan menghabiskan jatah makanan kita jika kau tidak bangun" kata sehun , manusia serigala yang ternyata adalah pemuda tampan berambut coklat, dengan sepasang telinga serigala di atas kepalanya yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi terlipat ke samping sedangkan ekor belakanya dia gerak gerakan pertanda dia sedang gelisah karena hyungnya yang tidak kunjung membuka mata, tangan putihnya terus menggoyang goyangkan tubuh xiumin.

Xiumin merenggangkan lilitan ekornya sebagai respon dari prilaku adiknya tersebut. mata bulatnya mengerjap membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk, sampai manik abu abunya bertemu dengan manik coklat milik sehun, dan di balas dengan tatapan membunuh oleh sang pemilik.

"baiklah, baiklah aku bangun sekarang" ucap xiumin sebari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya "dan jangan pernah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu lagi oke" lanjutnya sebari mengusap lembut rambut coklat sehun dan di balas dengan cengiran ala anak umur lima tahun oleh adiknya.

"emm, akan ku coba" jawab sehun sekenanya yang berakibat mendapat tendangan ringan di pantatnya.

"yah, kalian seriusan tidak ingin sarapan" suara triakan Kris membuat mereka berlari keluar kamar.

Sekarang di sinilah mereka, di sebuah ruang makan yang terlihat minimalis dengan meja makan panjang berwarna putih susu dan 12 kursi kayu coklat mengelilinginya. Hanya Suho yang tau kenapa ada 12 kursi yang tersedia di meja makan mereka, padahal hanya mereka ber 4 penghuni rumah tersebut, tapi setiap xiumin, sehun ataupun Kris bertanya padanya jawaban suho tetap sama

"akan aku ceritakan jika sudah waktunya"

Kata-kata itu membuat mereka semakin penasaran, rahasia apa yang sebenarnya di sembunyikan hyungnya tersebut, hingga harus menunggu waktu yang tepat hanya untuk bercerita pada mereka. Dan akhirnya waktu itu pun datang juga hari ini.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, suho dengan pengendalian airnya menarik piring-piring kotor tersebut ke dapur dan membersihkanya, tampa beranjak sedikitpun dari meja makan. Dia membuka sebuah gulungan kertas di atas meja yang entah sejak kapan ada di tanganya. Gulungan kertas itu tampak tua, terlihat dari warna kertasnya yang sudah menguning dan di potong tidak rata di pingir-pinggirnya, terdapat noda hitam bekas terbakar di beberapa ujung kertas tersebut, sepertinya gulungan kertas itu pernah hamper terbakar entah karena sebab apa, tapi berhasil diselamatkan.

Xiumin, Sehun dan Kris memperhatikan dengan serius gulungan kertas yang di rentangkan di hadapan mereka. 12 simbol tersebar dalam kertas tersebut, berawal dari lambang yang mirip dengan yang suho miliki sebagai tanda pengendali air. Di depan lambang tersebut sebuah garis meliuk sampai di depan gambar tiga lambang yang berjajar, mirip dengan yang Xiumin, Sehun dan Kris miliki dan berhenti di situ sedangkan 8 lambang lainya hanya tersebar begitu saja tampa ada garis yang melewati mereka.

"Apa ini hyung ?" tanya Kris penasaran

" kenapa lambang-lambang ini mirip dengan apa yang kita miliki, apa ini menceritakan tentang kita hyung ?" tanya sehun sebari menunjuk-nujuk lambang tersebut.

Sedangkan Xiumin hanya memberi tatapan tidak mengerti pada hyungnya tersebut.

"Kalian selalu bertanya kenapa ada 12 kursi di ruangan ini bukan, nah ini lah jawabanya, semua ini berawal dari pembicaraan ayahku saat di Olympus …."

 _Flash back on_

Biasanya Olympus adalah tempat yang tenang, penuh dengan keindahan dan keramah tamahan penduduknya. Apalagi untuk ku sebagai anak dari salah satu dari tiga dewa tertinggi, Poseidon, dewa penguasa lautan, membuatku selalu di hormati dan di sayangi di sini. Tapi ada yang berbeda akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa para dewa memandangku dengan tatapan sedih, terebih lagi zeus kaka ayah ku yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengalihkan pandangannya jika tampa sengaja bertemu dengan pandangan ku.

Aku pernah bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka tapi mereka malah menyuruhku untuk bertanya pada ayahku, maka di sinilah aku sekarang, di depan ruangan ayahku dengan tujuan ingin bertanya, sebelum pembicaraan ayahku dengan kakanya, zeus menyulut kemarahanku, tidak akan terdengar apapun dari balik pintu jika itu adalah dewa lainya, tapi aku, aku terlahir dengan kepekaan super di indra pendengaran dan penglihatanku. Bahkan untuk ruangan sekebal ruang ayahku.

"Poseidon, kau harus mengatakanya pada anakmu, ini perintah"

"Aku tau, mudah saja mengutus Suho untuk turun ke bumi dan memusnahkan 11 kekuatan tersebut tapi bagaimana caranya membuat suho membunuh dirinya sendiri"

"Kau tidak boleh lupa, walau dia setengah manusia, Suho terlahir sebagai dewa dia memiliki kewajiban untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia"

"Tapi dia anak ku"

" Anak mu adalah salah satu dari 12 mahluk yang akan menghancurkan peradaban di bumi, itu yang tertulis dalam ramalan, atau kau meragukan ramalan para dewa, lalu apa yang akan kau percayai"

Cukup !... Percakapan ayah dan zeus sudah cukup membuat aku mengerti bahwa aku akan di bunuh setelah memusnahkan 11 mahluk lainya. Apa kata mereka ? Ramalan ? Persetan dengan itu, aku mungkin terlahir sebagai dewa tapi aku masih punya sisi manusia yang selalu mempertahankan hidupnya. Jadi ku buka dengan kasar pintu ruangan ayahku membuat dua dewa di dalamnya menatap jengah ke arahku.

"Apa maksud perkataan ayah tadi, apa ayah akan benar benar membunuhku ?" aku biasanya tak pernah membantah pada ayah ku tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa tinggal diam

"Anggaplah ini sebagai tanggung jawabmu sebagai dewa, suho" ucap zeus tegas dengan nada memerintahnya.

"Tapi kenapa, tidakah itu terdengar tidak adil untuk ku, bahkan untuk ke 11 mahluk itu"

"Itu sudah tertuliskan dalam ramalan para dewa, anggaplah ini sebagai takdir kalian, kau pun tau, tidak ada yang pernah berhasil merubah apa yang sudah tertulis dalam ramalan tersebut" kata Poseidon, tanganya terulur mencoba menenagkanku

"Bagaimana jika aku dapat merubahnya ?"

tantang ku pada mereka, Poseidon hampir membuka mulutnya berkomentar sebelum Zeus membuatnya bungkam dengan keputusanya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan itu, kalau begitu pergilah, cegah kehancuran di bumi, buktikan kau bisa merubah isi ramalan tersebut" kata zeus masih dengan nada memerintahnya. "tapi jika kau tidak berhasil, maka aku yang akan memusnahkan kalian semua"

Poseidon hanya bisa menatap sedih pada nasip anaknya, jika Zeus sudah memutuskan, maka tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Mungkin dia hanya bisa memberkati anaknya untuk selalu baik-baik saja.

"baik, akan membuktukanya pada paman"

Dan setelah itu Zeus meninggalkan ruangan, dengan emosi yang tak terbaca di wajahnya.

"Ayah, bagaimana aku bisa menenmukan mereka" tanyaku pada ayahku yang masih senantiasa memandang sedih ke arah ku. "siapa dan seperti apa mereka".

Ayahku menyerahkan gulungan kertas dengan lebar sekitar 30cm ke arahku dan meraih pundaku dengan tangan satunya.

"hanya ini yang bisa ayah berikan, ini adalah peta dari 12 pemilik kekuatan, peta ini akan menunjukan di mana kamu bisa bertemu mereka dan ingat ini, 12 kekuatan tersebut memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat dan jika kalian berdekatan kalian akan saling merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain dan melihat gambaran dari pemilik kekuatan di sekitar kalian"

"ini cukup untuk ku ayah, trimakasih" kata ku dan berbalik meninggalkan ayahku

"Suho"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadap ayahku

" Berjanjilah untuk baik-baik saja"

"Pasti ayah, aku tau kau memberkatiku, sampai bertemu lagi"

Aku belum memikirkan strategi apa pun untuk mengubah ramalan tersebut, tapi aku akan mencobanya, aku akan menyelamatkan ke 12 pemilik kekuatan dan bumi dari kehancuran masal ataupun dari amukan zeus. Jadi tujuanku sekarang adalah bumi.

 _Flash back off_

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya" kata suho sebari menatap lekat pada ketiga adiknya.

" Jadi apa kita sekarang harus menemukan mereka hyung, bagimana caranya" tanya sehun dengan ekpresi bingung di wajahnya.

Suho menyentuh gulungan kertas yang terbuka di depanya, dan tiba-tiba saja garis yang berada di depan lambang Xiumin, Sehun dan Kris memanjang dan berhenti di depan sebuah lambang yang berbentuk seperti lingkaran yang sedang bersinar serta titik-titik di sekelilingnya, kemudian sekelebet bayangan tentang seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan lambang seperti yang ada di gulungan kertas di tengku belakanya, memandang ke arah matahari terbenam di depan sebuah kafe kopi, sepertinya tempat ini tidak asing bagi mereka, tempat itu tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka, tapi siapa orang itu, mungkinkah pemilik kekuatan yang mereka cari.

"Apa kalian melihat itu ?" tanya suho dengan wajah serusnya "orang itu adalah yang kita cari, tugas kalian adalah temukan dia di waktu dan tempat yang ada dalam benak kalian, dan cari tau siapa dia, setelah itu buat dia tinggal bersama kita bagimanapun caranya, apa kalian mau melakukanya ?" kata suho dengan senyum manis merekah di bibirnya dan di balas dengan anggukan dari ketiga adiknya.

" Aku tau tempat itu, Hyung, itu tempat yang selalu kita lewati untuk berjalan pulang, dan dari waktunya sepertinya itu menunjukan sore hari, sepertinya ini tidak akan sulit" kata Kris menjelaskan

" jadi kita akan mencari orang itu sore ini, Hyung, hoho ini akan menarik" sehun meresa tidak sabar dengan kegiatan pencarianya

"tapi ingat untuk selalu berhati hati, kita tidak tau siapa orang ini sebenarnya bisa saja dia mahluk yang lebih berbahaya, dan Xiumin selalu jaga adik-adik mu"

"itu sudah tugas ku Hyung" jawab xiumin dengan senyum sejuta volt di wajahnya, kedua tanganya direnggangkan memeluk kedua adik tersayangnya.

"dan satu lagi, Xiumin, Sehun hilangkan dulu telinga dan ekor serigalamu itu jika kalian ingin keluar rumah" kata Suho dengan tatapan tajam pada kedua mahluk yang di panggilnya. Sementara Xiumin dan Sehun hanya bisa mebalasnya dengan cengiran tampa dosa.

Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat dan mereka sudah ada di tempat yang tadi pagi tergambarkan dalam benak mereka sebagai tempat bertemunya mereka dengan salah satu pengendali kekuatan yang mereka cari. Sehun kini duduk di depan kafe dan Kris di sebuah kursi taman tepat di depan kafe tersebut sementara Xiumin mengawasi mereka berdua dari depan gedung kantor tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

Waktu yang di nantikanpun tiba, sesuai gambaran dalam benak mereka seorang pria berambut merah berjalan dari arah selatan, mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas terbuka dan clana jins biru, mata sipitnya menatap hikmat ke arah matahari terbenam seolah memberi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari yang baru saja berlalu. Sudut-sudut bibirnya di tarik ke belakang, membentuk senyuman pada bibir tipisnya. Sinarmatahari terakhir menyinari wajahnya dari depan, membuatnya terlihat seolah seorang actor di sebuah drama teater, kris yang melihatnya seakan terpanah'cantik' satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran kris saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapanya, sampai manik birunya bertemu dengan manik hitam mengkilap milik mahluk di hadapanya. Tiba tiba pandanganya menjadi kabur oleh cahaya putih sampai sebuah tangan menariknya bersama dengan hembusan angin kencang di sekitarnya, saat ini Kris sudah pasrah kemana tangan itu akan membawanya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Game's

by:Vie

Lampu jalan masih berwarna merah. Begitu pula dengan warna hamparan diatas sana. Semilir angin berhembus, menenpuk lembut tengkuk putih pria berambut biru. Ia menatap lekat langit, mata sipitnya terpejam untuk sesaat. Mengucap selamat tinggal pada mentari.

Pria bernama Byun Baekhyun itu masih hikmat dan menikmati semilir angin pembawa musim, sambil menanti merah menjadi hijau. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang sesaat sipit hitam maniknya terbuka dan tertangkap kilau manik biru milik pria yang ternyata sudah menatapnya sejak tadi.

Ya, di seberang sana, sekitar 25 meter dari posisinya. Seorang pria berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di bangku taman depan caffe shop menatapnya. Sorot matanya memancarkan kilau berbeda. Seolah ia adalah pria belasan tahun yang menanti kekasihnya.

"Apa yang di lihatnya?" Baekhyun celingukan, melihat ke kanan kiri. Mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja pria itu tatap.

"Mungkinkah dia menatapku? Eyyy... ssshhh..." Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, lalu pria disana tersenyum. Sedang pria itu tersenyum geli.

 _"_ _Cantik..."_

 _Glupp..._ Baekhyun menelan ludah, saat membaca gerak bibir pria tadi.

"What... huaahhh... Sepertinya dia gila... Ah, aku tidak peduli lagi, lagi pula aku tidak tertarik pada hubungan seperti itu." Baekhyun menarik nafas. Menyiapkan langkah.

Mereka semakin dekat, sayang firasat Baekhyun tak enak akan pria itu. Bukan. Bukan karena tatapan atau kata yang di ucapkannya, bukan pula karena ia seraya berdiri seolah menanti Baekhyun sampai kepelukannya. Hanya saja, aura dan atmostfer di taman terasa berbeda. Ia merasa diawasi.

Tanpa aba. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebercah cahaya. Siap menyerang pria itu atau siapapun yang dirasa berbahaya. Entahlah, firasatnya kuat akan hal seperti ini, pria di hadapannya pasti bukan manusia biasa. Namun, belum sempat menyerang, pemuda berambut coklat meraih tangan pria tadi.

"Hyung." Kata pemuda itu, lalu pergi.

"Sshhh... Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Jika mereka hanya manusia biasa lalu kenapa aku harus mengeluarkan kekuatanku? Eyyssshhhh..." Katanya kesal sambil menendang angin. Menepuk tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pose keren ku ini? Oyss... Sia-sia aku berpose keren." Tambahnya mengingat tadi ia berpose seperti detektif yang menunggu penjahat. Tangan kirinya dimasikkan ke kantung celana sedang yang kanan memegang pistol kecil. Hanya pistol tersebut digantinya menajdi kilatan cahaya abstrak tanpa bentuk yang siap membutakan siapapun.

 _Sshshhshh... whishper... whishper..._

Baekhyun menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal menyadari orang-orang di sekitar berbisik, membicarakan tingkah konyolnya.

"Ahemm.." Ia berdehem, membenarkan kerah kemejanya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Xiumin-ah... Bagaimana?" Katanya sambil menepuk punggung Xiumin.

"oh... Suho. Haha, aku rasa dia orang yang menarik. Lihat saja tingkahnya." Ia menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang saat ini berjalan cepat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan tangan.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Suho.

"Entah.. haha..." Xiumin mengangkat bahu.

"Kita akan tahu setelah mendengar cerita Kris dan Sehun nanti. Ayo kita pulang, aku tidak sabar mendengar cerita mereka! Karena meski hanya sesaat aku merasa Kris akan mengkhianatimu. Hahahaha..." Xiumin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan sambil tertawa mengingat Kris yang tadi terpana melihat calon penghuni rumah mereka.

"Mengkhianati? Apa maksudnya? Sshh.." Suho melihat ke arah jendela sebelum mengikuti Xiumin, berpikir kejadian apa yang bisa membuat Xiumin berkata demikian.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun yang baru saja sampai apartemen langsung menghela nafas berat. Seperti biasa, semua barang bawaan akan langsung ia lempar kemana saja, sedang tubuhnya ia lempar ke sofa coklat tak jauh dari balkon.

"Haaa... Sungguh hari yang melelahkan." Katanya. Sesaat ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, lalu atau memeluknya.

Pikiran Baekhyun sedang tidak karuan. Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja selama hampir 2 tahun terakhir bisa saja bangkrut, sponsor dan klien yang mulai berkurang. Bila ia sebagai pembuat game tidak dapat memenuhi target serta keinginan para klien maka entah esok atau lusa bisa saja ia di keluarkan.

Lampu ruang tengah tempatnya bermanja ria dengan bantal belum menyala. Tak dinyalakan lebih tepatnya. Ia menikati pancaran cahaya lain di luar sana. Bulan tampak amat cerah, purnama merah menyala yang disukainya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke depan balkon, membuka pintu kaca dan di sambut hembusan angin. Ia berjalan menuju ujung, menggenggam erat pembatas besi yang bertautan membentuk pola-pola abstrak. Warna-warni jalan dan lampu kota menghiasi, pemandangan indah yang membuatnya memilih apartemen lantai 10 ini menjadi tempat tinggal.

Ia menatap langit. Mencari satu diantara milyaran bintang. Menunjuk cahaya kecil yang mungkin adalah planet asalnya. Atau yang biasa di sebut manusia sebagai kampung halaman. Benar Byun Baekhyun si pembuat game bukanlah manusia. Ia merupakan seorang penyusup yang berencana memusnahkan penghuni asli planet dengan milyaran kehidupan itu. Hingga game membuatnya berpaling dan memutuskan berkhianat.

Baginya game adalah dunia impian. Ia dapat menciptakan karakter apapun dan cerita yang bagaimana pun. Game merupakan pengalihan tugas utamanya datang ke bumi. Mengawasi dan mencoba mencari celah kelemahan manusia bumi, ia terjebak sebagai pecinta game. Lalu di buatnya sendiri karakter-karakter unik, berjalan cerita tak terduga yang di tunggu para pengembang.

Awalnya hanya sebagai sarana mengenal makhluk bumi, lama bersama membuatnya berakhir tak mengirimkan kabar pada atasan dengan harap bumi dan isinya akan tetap ada. Persetan dengan tugasnya menginvasi atau memusnahkan manusia. Peduli apa atasannya di luar planet sana, hilangnya ia tentu tak berarti apapun pada alien lain. Planet mereka masih dapat memenuhi apa yang mereka butuhkan.

Itulah awal mula game ke tiga yang dirilisnya setahun lalu. Game yang menceritakan alien yang bekerja sama dengan manusia, saling mengisi kekurangan masing-masing. Meskipun membutuhkan perang yang cukup lama untuk mendapat ending tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya tak ingin dunia kecil tempatnya bermain di renggut...

"Baiklah hentikan pemikiran lama ini. Sadar Baekhyun. Yoshhh..." Baekhyun menampar kedua pipinya, berharap dapat sadar dan bersemangat kembali.

"Lupakan yang terjadi hari ini lalu mulai lagi esok." Lanjutnya lalu menuju kamar mandi.

Piyama merah dengan corak bulan, bintang, matahari juga planet-planet membalut tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang kini sudah terang. Sejenak berpikir lagi tentang pria yang menatapnya tadi.

Bila dipikirkan lagi saat bertemu, tanda berbentuk cahaya di punggung kanan Baekhyun terasa panas.

"Lalu darimana pemuda yang menarik tangan pria itu datang? Jika saja ia tidak datang mungkin aku sudah membuat pria itu pingsan. Mungkinkah mereka adalah apa yang disebut Tao sebagai makhluk lain selain manusia yang menghuni bumi? Makhluk asing atau spesies lain, sepertiku..." pikir Baekhyun. Lama memikirkan kemungkian-kemungkinan lain, tanpa sadar ia terlelap di sofa.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, di tempat lain. Sehun yang berekor dan bertelinga serigala jongkok di atas bangku taman depan rumah, memandang bulan sambil mengaum.

"Hyaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" Kriss melempar sendalnya tepat ke arah Sehun yang telak mengenai belakang kepalanya. Kuping Sehun naik turun, menoleh ke belakang, lalu membersihkan kepala menggunakan tangan kirinya, sekali lagi menoleh kebelakang melihat Kriss. Namun mengabaikannya dan kembali mengaum ke arah bulan. Saat ini Sehun dalam mode setengah sadar, nalurinya sebagai serigala muncul melihat bulan purnama yang cerah.

 _Auuuuu... Auuuuu..._

"Kau akan mengganggu tetangga bodoh!" Lanjut Kriss merasa teriakannya tadi tak di dengar.

 _Auuuuu..._

"Hya... Kubilang hentikan!" Teriakan Kriss semakin keras karena kesal. Sehun hanya melirik lalu lanjut mengaum lagi dan kali ini lebih keras.

"Sudah, sudah. Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Tetangga akan lebih memperhatikan bila kau terus berteriak seperti itu Kriss.." Suho amat geram mendengar teriakan Kriss dan Sehun yang saling bersaut.

 _"_ _Pffttt..._ hahaha... Kau teriaki sekeras apapun Sehun yang sedang dalam mode _Puppy_ tidak akan mendengarmu." Kata Xiumin melepaskan tawa yang sudah tak tertahan.

Di saat seperti ini Sehun perlu melakukan ritual untuk menghentikan aumannya. Bila tidak selama bulan masih bersinar terang maka mereka harus melalui malam ditemani auman Sehun. Atau bila memang sang purnama tertutup Sehun tetap akan menunggu di luar. Ia aman berjalan layaknya serigala dengan 4 kaki. Sejenak berputar-putar besama ekor dan telinga lucunya menyamankan posisi dan tempat untuk tidur. Hingga bulan bersinar lagi baru ia bangun dengan auman yang tentu saja lebih keras dan mengganggu hingga pagi menjelang.

Hypnoterapi yang akhirnya harus di pelajari ketiga kakak serigala kekanakan itu. Beda dengan Xiumin, ia berhenti mengaum di terapi pertamanya. Entah apa yang salah, Sehun harus melakukan terapinya setiap bulan purnama. Hal ini lah yang kadang membuat Xiumin dan tentu saja Kriss geram.

Satu jam sudah Suho menerapi Sehun. Setelah selesai, Sehun yang sedikit lemas langsung mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Sedang Suho duduk di ruang makan menemani Kriss yang sedang duduk manis sambil memakan sebuah apel.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hyung benarkah pria yang kami temui tadi sore adalah calon penghuni rumah ini?" Tanya Kriss pada Suho yang baru saja akan meminum kopi hangat buatan Xiumin tadi.

"Ehm.. benar. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Lalu bagaimana bila dia tidak mau dan memilih melajutkan misinya hyung? Ah, tapi bila di lihat dari wajahnya kurasa ia alien yang baik. Mana bisa pria berparas secantik itu memusnahkan bumi. Aey... tidak mungkin." Katanya.

"Ohokk... Cantik? Apa maksudmu?" Suho tersedak karena kaget akan ucapan Kriss.

"Hyung, ku peringatkan kau, jangan pernah jatuh cinta padanya! Aku tidak peduli bila kau tertarik dalam hubungan seperti itu, tapi ku mohon jangan dia! Baru bertemu saja dia sudah menggunakan kekuatannya." Sehun menyela pembicaraan setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"What? Jatuh cinta? Apa ini yang di maksud Xiumin bahwa Kriss bisa saja mengkhianatiku." Suho masih tercengang, Xiumin yang sejak tadi mendengar dari jauh hanya dapat tertawa kecil.

"Apa maksudmu jatuh cinta? Hoy, aku masih menyukai wanita. Tidak sepertimu yang tidak pernah berpacaran, aku lebih berpengalaman. Lagipula mengapa aku tidak boleh mencintainya? Jika aku tertarik dalam hubungan seperti itu aku bebas memilih siapapun, dan aku pasti memilihnya dari pada bocah yang selalu megaum sepertimu..."

"Apa maksudmu selalu mengaum? Aku hanya melakukannya saat bulan purnama!" tegas Sehun.

"Okay guys. Kurasa ini saatnya kalian menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi sore! Sehun kau tidak bisa melarang Kriss untuk menyukai siapapun, dan kau Kriss tidak baik memperlakukan adikmu seperti itu. Sehun kau duduklah, Xiumin kau juga sebaiknya bergabung disini dari pada tertawa disana."

"Emmm..." Xiumin dan Sehun mengiakan. Suho yang sedang marah tidak akan bisa di kalahkan oleh siapapun.

Mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing. Mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi. Dari posisi mengawas mereka, Kriss di taman depan caffe tempat Sehun duduk serta Xiumin yang mengawasi dari jauh dengan teropongnya. Atau Kriss yang terpesona akan kecantikan Baekhyun dan hampir diserang karena melebarkan tangan menunggu Baekhyun datang kepelukannya. Sampai bagaimana Sehun menyadarkan Kriss dari pesona tersebut. Juga cerita dari pandangan Xiumin yang melihat bahwa Baekhyun mungkin hanya waspada karena setelah mereka pergi Baekhyun seperti alien biasa yang tak bisa diam.

"Hmmm... Baiklah, mungkin dia bukan orang yang jahat tapi untuk berjaga-jaga kalian ku perbolehkan untuk menggunakan kekuatan bila dirasa berbahaya. Apa kalian siap melanjutkan misi sesuai rencana awal kita?"

"Ya." Kata mereka serempak. Demi bumi, tidak demi diri mereka sendiri, rencana ini harus berhasil.

"Aku sudah mengurus semua berkas pembelian perusahaan dan segala yang dibutuhkan. Ku rasa besok kita sudah dapat memulai rencana kita."

"Oke. Kita hanya perlu melakukannya sesuai rencana." Suho mengakhiri pembicaraan dan membubarkan mereka. Ini sudah cukup larut dan mereka perlu istirahat.

Hari ini masih secerah kemarin. Lebih cerah dan panas lebih tepatnya, sepanas tempat kerja Barhyun yang saat ini sedang kacau. Perusahaan yang sudah berdiri selama lima tahun itu bankrut begitu saja. Semua karyawan di berbagai divisi ter-PHK tanpa pesangon. Termasuk Baekhyun. Tidak peduli sebesar apa jasanya menyelamatkan perusahaan, mereka tetap tak memberi apapun sebagai balasan.

Angin semilir yang biasa dinikmati oleh Baekhyun menjadi angin dingin yang menusuk. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja ke tempat asalnya. Jauh sebelum hari ini ia tahu bahwa manusia itu makhluk yang jahat. Namun, ia baru sadar bahwa mereka tidak hanya jahat, tapi amat-amat kejam. Hanya terhitung sehari. Ah tidak, hanya beberapa jam lebih tepatnya semenjak matahari menepati janji. Ia kehilangan segalanya. Apartemen mewah, pekerjaan juga semua manusia yang pernah di anggapnya sebagai teman.

Tepat hari ini, 15 hari sudah Baekhyun menunggak pembayaran apartemennya. Tentu saja karena ia tak mendapatkan gaji maupun pesangon ia harus keluar dan meninggalkan apartemen tersebut. Pemilik tidak memberi sedikitpun kesempatan padanya. Barang berharga yang ia miliki sudah di jual dengan hanya menyisakan baju-bajunya.

"Hoa... Ini benar-benar hari yang buruk. Tao-ya aku merindukanmu sobat. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu saat aku menjadi pengkhianat seperti ini. haahhh..." Baekhyun menarik nafas mengingat sahabat satu divisi di planet asalnya.

Baekhyun menyusuri taman sambil membawa koper. Ia kembali menikmati angin.

"Ya, biarlah hari buruk ini pergi bersama semilir angin. Esok kita hanya perlu memulai semua dari awalkan!" Katanya menyemangati diri.

 _Growlll.._ perut Baekhyun bunyi.

Sekali. Dua tiga kali bahkan lebih. Baekhyun berhenti sebentar. Mencari kepingan logam dan beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli burger di truck food yang kebetulan sedang ada di sana.

"Hamburger 1 dan cola 1." Pesannya pada si penjual.

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar. Anda bisa duduk di bangku sebelah sana bila lelah. Saya akan mengantarnya ke sana." Katanya sambil menunjuk bangku taman dekat air mancur. Di angguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Selamat menikmati." Pelayan tadi memberikan pesanan Baekhyun.

"Hm.. maaf tapi aku tidak memesan kentang goreng ataupun ayam goreng ini." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah... karena anda adalah pelanggan terakhir kami dan setelah ini foodtrucknya akan tutup maka kami berikan servise kentang goreng dan ayam goreng. Anda juga tidak perlu membayar burger tadi. Terimakasih dan selamat menikmati." Jawabnya.

"oh... begitukah? Orang yang aneh. Bukankah bahan masakannya dan antrian pembeli masih panjang? Ah, entahlah." Baekhyun heran. Tentu saja ia berterima kasih karena ia di beri makanan gratis, tapi bagaimana dengan pelanggan yang mengantri sejak tadi dan tak mendapatkannya. Namun karena lapar ia tak mempedulikannya lagi. Biarlah itu menjadi urusan mereka.

Perut telah terisi penuh, masih ada sisa ayam goreng yang sengaja di sisakannya. Ini bukan pertama kali ia menggelandang tak ada tujuan, jadi ia tahu benar bagaimana cara bertahan. Sekarang ia punya cukup uang untuk menyewa kamar kecil, ia hanya perlu mencari tempat yang sesuai. Hanya itu.

 _Tlek.. Zrassss..._

Hujan tiba-tiba turun. Deras. Semua orang di taman berlarian mencari tempat berlindung.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ada yang sengaja mendatangkan hujan ini? Sesaat tadi aku seperti mendengar jentikan jari sebelum hujan turun. Ukhhh..." Kata Baekhyun sambil memegangi punggungnya. Tiba di salah satu toko untuk berteduh, tanda dipunggu Baekhyun terasa panas.

 _"_ _Hmmm... Kau mencari kami?"_ Seseorang entah di sebelah mana berkata demikian. Tanda di punggung Baekhyun terasa semakin panas.

 _Groouwwll..._

Suara perut seekor anjing yang terlihat seperti serigala itu memecah kepanikan Baekhyun. Bulu coklat yang basah, kotor itu duduk di depan Baekhyun. Sayang di tempat seramai ini tak ada satupun yang peduli, mereka hanya berbisik tanpa memberi solusi. Mereka malah menjauh.

"Apa kau lapar? Dimana pemilikmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil jongkok hingga dapat menatap mata anjing itu.

"ounngg..." Tangannya menungkup kedepan, kupingnya sayu menutupi mata sedang ekor panjangnya melingkari tubuh. Sesekali ia mengintip saat kupingnya tegap. Membuat Baekhyun tak tahan dan tertawa geli.

"Oke, karena kau lucu ku beri sesuatu sebagai imbalan. Aku hanya punya satu chicken. Kau suka? Bila ingin kau bisa memilikinya." Baekhyun menunjukkan ayam goreng yang tadi di bungkus dan di taruh di saku mantelnya. Dengan cepat tangan anjing itu mengambil makanan melahapnya.

"SShhh... kau tidak perlu buru-buru memakannya." Baekhyun sibuk mencari handuk kecil dalam koper. Mengelap bulu-bulu halus anjing di hadapannya.

Hujanpun reda, membuat anjing itu segera kabur. Beberapa menit sebelum Baekhyun pergi, anjing tersebut kembali dengan sesuatu di mulut dan pergi setelah meletakannya di depan Baekhyun yang masih bingung.

"Hmm... Apa ini untukku? Burung origami? Ahaaha... terimakasih!" Teriak Baekhyun menyadari anjing telah jauh.

Lima jam sudah Baekhyun berkeliling mencari rumah atau kamar seharga uang yang ia miliki. Namun belum jua menemukannya. Tinggal di Soul tentu saja sangat mahal. Ia duduk di depan toko toserba, memainkan origami pemberian anjing tadi. Lalu iseng membongkarnya, membentuknya kembali menjadi bentuk yang berbeda. Begitu terus selama hampir 15 menit tanpa sadar kertas tersebut merupakan sebuah selembaran promosi tempat kos yang dicarinya.

Segera setelah ia menyadarinya, ia langsung membaca dan mencari tempat tersebut. Berdasarkan peta yang ada, rumah tersebut tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Meski peta tersebut sudah tidak terlalu jelas, Baekhyun tetap optimis mencari tempat tersebut.

Ia terus berjalan. Entahlah seperti ada angin yang menuntunnya kesana, tak sampai 15 menit ia sudah sampai di pintu gerbang. Tidak seperti kosan lain, tempat ini berhalaman luas yang penuh tanaman. Sedang bangun rumahnya terlihat sederhana namun elegan.

"Ughh..." tanda di punggungnya panas lagi. Tapi seolah tubuhnya di tarik, kakinya terus melangkah. Seseorang berambut silver membuka pintu, mempersilahkan masuk.

Baekhyun terpana melihat setiap sudut rumah yang artistik dan lebih besar dari perkiraannya. Kamar tidur, kamar mandi, ruang makan, dapur, juga semua yang dikiranya akan sesederhana apa yang tertera di selebaran ternyata amat mewah termasuk ruang bawah tanah mereka lebih besar lagi. Terdapat banyak fasilitas lain seperti bar kecil, ruang tengah, gym, ruang gaming dan lai-lain.

"hoaa... apa kau yakin dengan harga yang kau tawarkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yapz. Kau bisa saja tinggal gratis sampai kau menemukan pekerjaan yang baru. Ah, aku lupa. Kau pasti sadar bahwa aku berbedan bukan? Hmm.. Kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin. Penghuni rumah lainnya akan segera datang. Kurasa kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Haha.. santai saja. Kau tidak perlu takut! Suho, pemilik tempat ini akan menjelaskan detailnya nanti."

Satu persatu penghuni rumah berdatangan, dan ya dua diantaranya pernah ia lihat. Siapa mereka? Semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala Baekhyun terjawab setelah Suho menjelaskan, mulai dari siapa mereka, tujuannya, alasan memperbolehkan Baekhun tinggal dengan cuma-cuma sampai misi mereka selanjutnya.

Meski memang tak sepenuhnya ia mengerti, untuk saat ini ia hanya perlu tinggal dan tanpa membuat onar. Sesimple itu. Abaikanlah pria berambut pirang yang sikapnya absurd itu, atau pemuda berambut coklat yang ternyata anjing, oh mungkin lebih tepatnya serigala. Xiumin dan Suho kurasa terbilang cukup normal bagi Baekhyun.

"Well, untuk saat ini aku tak punya pilihan lain. Toh mereka tak memiliki niat jahat." Pikir Baekhyun sebelum tidur.

 **be continued (-:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Para Mahluk Malam

By: Jung_Moully

Hari ini, kalender sudah memasuki bulan maret, itu artinya musim semi telah tiba, yang artinya tidak ada lagi salju dan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang mereka ketika keluar rumah tapi justru di ganti dengan pemandangan bunga bunga yang mulai tumbuh bermekaran dan pohon-pohon yang mulai memperlihatkan tunasnya.

Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah yang cukup minimalis, lima orang penghuninya masih asik menjelajahi alam mimpi mereka masing-masing, belum ada yang menunjukan tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Terutama baekhyun, penghuni baru rumah tersebut yang masih asik memeluk boneka anjingnya, yang berukuran hampir setengah tinggi tubuhnya. Rabut birunya berantakan hampir terlihat seperti tumpukan jerami, baekhyun harus bersukur warna rambutnya biru, bukan pirang atau coklat terang, kalo tidak orang lain akan mengira itu bener benar jerami,

Masih di kamar yang sama, suho yang tertidur di ranjang yang bersebrangan dengan ranjang Kris mulai terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk memalui jendela kaca di sampngnya. Matanya mulai mengerjab dan detik berikutnya dia sudah terduduk memandang matahari yang mulai naik siap menghangatkan setiap hal yang ada dalam jangkauanya.

Kali ini mereka berlima sedang ada di ruang tengah, meskipun mereka sibuk dengan urusanya masing-masing, ruang tengah rumah mereka terbilang cukup sederhana, hanya sofa putih di tengah ruangan yang berderet membentuk leter U, di depanya diletakan lemari berukuran sepinggang berwana senada dengan TV led 40 Inch. Di sudut sudut ruangan terdapat rak rak tinggi dngan koleksi buku yang cukup lengkap, ada juga deretan dvd film yang di urutkan berdasarkan tahun dan album-album music yang juga di urutkan berdasarkan tahun, bahkan ada juga yang masih dalam versi piringan hitam.

Xiumin tersenyum senang saat tiba-tiba api di tangan Kris terkena air yang entah datang dari mana. "kau lihat menggunakan air lebih mudah untuk memadamkan api, benarkan suho" kata xiumin menoleh pada suho yang berjalan ke arah mereka. " Apa yang kalian-lakukan di sini, apa kalian tidak tau cuaca cukup cerah hari ini, mengapa tidak menikmatinya di luar" kata suho yang mulai mendudukan diri di samping xiumin, di susul baekhyun yang rupanya telah selesai dari pekerjaan mengamati bukunya.

"ini hari minggu hyung, lagian aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan di luar" kata sehun polos

"koleksimu jauh lebih menarik di bandingkan cuaca di luar sana hyung, darimana kau bisa mendapatkanya, itu luar biasa " kata baekhyun yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan koleksi buku di rumah itu.

"well itu sebenarnya bukan hanya koleksi ku baekhyun, lebih tepatnya itu milik kita ber empat, karena Kris, Sehun dan Xiumin juga penyumbang terbanyak koleksi di belakang sana"

"bagaimana kalian mendapatkanya, I mean bahkan ada beberapa buku yang di cetak ratusan tahun yang lalu, bagaimana kalain bisa memilikinya ?"

"tentu saja kita membelinya, saat itu tentunya" jawab Xiumin singkat

"membeli ?, ratusan tahun yang lalau ? berapa sebenarnya umur kalian?"

"hanya beberapa ratus tahun saja Hyung, heheh" jawab Sehun sebari mengaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut, dia baru benar benar percaya bahwa yang tinggal bersamanya sama sekali bukan manusia.

"ayolah itu tidak penting untuk di bahas sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata suho membuat semua mahluk di situ memandang ke arahnya " aku punya teman di Itali, dia tinggal di sebuah desa kecil yang masih alami, bagaiman jika kita berlibur ke rumahnya, musim semi di sana pasti lebih menarik, kalian juga pasti jenuh denga kegiatan kalian, sekali kali kita merasakan suasana pedesaan, bagimana menurut kalina ?"

Seketika ruangan senyap, mereka ber empat memasng ekpresi berfikir, setelah persekian detik berikutnya memandang satu sama lain, dan kemudian tersenyum karah Suho, dan itu di artikan setuju oleh Suho.

Setelah perjalanan Panjang menggunakana pesawat, mobil dan beberapa kendaraan lainya, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah desa kecil di italia, orang-orang di sini sungguh masih sederhana sekali, saat mereka mulai memasuki desa, mereka dapat melihat para laki-laki yang menggali tanah untuk menanam sayur saruran, beberapa bahkan sudah mulai memberinya pupuk. Ada juga yang sedang memberi makan ternaknya seperti ayam, sapi , kuda dahkan babi. Beberapa wanita terlihat sedang memerah susu sapi dan membawanya ke penampungan. Suho benar, udara di sini masih sangat asri, dan sejuk. Mereka semua membayangkan liburan yang indah di sini.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat mereka akan menginap, rumah teman Suho lebih tepatnya. Rumahnya cukup sederhana, hanya rumah kayu dengan empat kamar tidur, beberapa furniture tua tersebar di seluruh rumah yang memberikan kesan antik pada rumah ini, rumah yang cocok untuk di jadikan penginapan di sebuah pedesaan yang asri seperti ini. Pemilik rumah ini hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah dia sengaja membuat 3 kamar tambahan karena sering ada tamu yang berkunjung dan menginap di rumahnya, ya contohnya seperti mereka, dan karena kelelahan akibat perjalanan yang Panjang, mereka memutuskan tidur lebih awal setelah makan malam.

Sehun sudah siap, setelah mandi dan berpakaian sekarang dia siap untuk menjelajahi desa indah ini pikirnya, tapi ketika dia berjalan keluar rumah, ada yang aneh, tidak ada satupun di luar sana, tidak para petani, atau peternak yang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya, atau pun para wanita pemerah susu, tidak ada siapa pun, hanya hewan hewan yang mulai panik karena tidak ada yang memberi mereka makan.

"kemana perginya semua orang, kenapa tidak ada stupun orang di sini, uh desa ini jadi terlihat seperti desa berhantu"

Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri desa, tapi masih belum bisa menemukan satupun orang. Sampai matanya menagkap sosok baekhyun dan Xiumin dan langsung berlari mengejarnya.

"apa yang terjadi mengapa desa ini sepi sekali" tanya sehun pada kedua Hyungnya

"aku sudah berkeliling desa tapi tidak ada satu orangpun" kata baekhyun menambahkan

"entahlah aku tidak mengerti, atau mungkin ini sebuat tradisi?" jawab Xiumin seadanya.

Beberapa menit kemudia, langit di atas mereka menggelap bahkan matahari perlahan tertutup oleh bayangan hitam yang sedidkit demi sedikit mengikisnya. Keadaan ini persis seperti gerhana matahari tapi terlalu lama untuk di bilang gerhana matahari, hewan-hewan peliharaan di depan mereka tiba-tiba terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri, tidak mereka tidak mati, hanya tertidur, entah sampai kapan.

Tampa di duga Suho tersenyum kearah pria tersebut

" ahhh…, kalian sudah datang rupanya ".

 **be continued (-:**


End file.
